Bloody Kingdom
by mephonic
Summary: America has been having weird dreams of a Kingdom known as Kingdom of Spades,the King is dead and their has been darkness all over the land. its up to America,France,Japan,and Italy to find the killer before he finds them Rated to death,abuse,etc...
1. Beinging

(hey everyone!Halloween is over and I did plan on making a story for it but I had to work...oh will. This time its different,I want to make something new!it may take a while since I am still working on Wonderland,I'm almost done tho so with out a do I give you the _Bloody Kingdom!~_)

**Bloody Kingdom Prologue: **

There was a land with big hills and green waves of land,the sea was so blue it couldn't be true,the towns were small but lovely. Something like a fairly tale,which seem to be one by the looks of it. Up on the tallest hill was a castle and inside the castle was a Queen,the Queen had short sandy hair with green eyes that match the hills. His skin pale as snow and his face lovely to see,beside the eyebrows.

He sat in his light blue night cloths and watch his lovely town. He sigh"I wish the King would enjoy this with me..."

suddenly a knock came through the door,he stood up. Grad his night coat and rush through the door,he slowly open the door"Alfred?!"

"no...his brother"his brother,the Ace looked almost like him. Beside his hair and eyes,his eyes were a much lighter blue and his hair was much curly"may I come in?"

"oh...yes"he smiled and walk in the room,he slowly sat on the floor till the Queen gasp"why are you doing so?just sit in my set"

"but my lord!"

"please Matthew you are family"he smiled warmly

"thank you..."he sat near the window"I came here to tell you about my leaving"

"leaving?"

"yes I plan on leaving when Ally turns 10,she would be a full Ace then and I don't think having me around would be a great thing"

Arthur frown"but you can teach her some much!you been a Ace for years!"

"I know and I kinda knew I would never be King...beside I wish to see Francis again and go see the other side of Spades"

"alright...but whatever you go may god help your health...and may he give you a good life"

Matthew smiled"thank you...Arthur"the two slowly hugged,Arthur kinda felted sad for sad for him. He was always forgotten and lifted out,never on the lights like his half brother

suddenly there was a loud bang,the Queen rush towards the window and see what was happening. In the woods were the train was their was a big fire and loud banging,the Queen gasp and Matthew rush into act"Guards!send some firemen!"

the Queen rush outside with the firemen and grad his horse,the Ace saw this and stop him"my lord please..."

"he is my King and my husband!not only that also my daughter!if they are hurt I will do my best to save them!like it or not!"

he sigh"fine but please my lord...be careful...we wish for you not to be hurt!"

"fine..."they set on their horses and ride off,as they went closer to the woods the banging sound got less nosy. The Queen started to feel awful,the smokes started to cover the whole land

the King of Cubs ran away from the fire,his silver hair was now cover in smokes and mud. His green robe was now burned or covered in black ash,the firemen stop to help him. The Queen got off and walk towards him"what happen?!"

"not sure...we were riding till something attack us"

"where is Alfred?!"

"not sure da...last thing I saw him do was save Ally"

"the Ace!"Arthur look towards the burning metal and started to run towards it,he almost reach the metal till the Ace pin him down"No!"

"let me go!"

"someone help him!"some firemen grad the Queen and took him towards the Cube King,Matthew sigh and turn towards the woods. He listen closely,he heard some sounds and follow it

meanwhile Arthur was crying his eyes out,the King tried to help him but seem to make it worse. Arthur look up and saw Matthew with a sad look"what?!"

"my lord..."he led him to a cliff and down by the cliff was a corps,wearing a dark blue suit with the royal crown. The Queen fell into his knees and yelled"NOOO!"

America woke up from the yell,he turn around saw his alarm clock. He sigh and turn it off,he got up and look for his friend"Tony?"

his friend was sleeping on a doggy bed near his,he smiled and hop in the shower. Getting ready for the UN meeting"bye dude!"

the Meeting was held in Wales place but since England brothers are gits he had to be in change of the meeting yet again. He sighted people to their rooms and who would be sleeping with them,he growled as France cried"why must I have the highest room?!"

"because I said so!"America walk in smiling"sup dude!"

"ah America the Nation I wanted to see!now since we have to...America?"America was to busy too listen,he was too busty looking at England"AMERICA!"

"what?...huh?"

England growled"fine!since you wish to be a git!you would be with France while Canada have a room with me!"

"WHAT?!"

"eh?!"France gasp

"don't care"England walk over to Canada and hand him the keys,Canada sigh"its okay I can-"

"oui!I do not wish to smell like a fast food place!"

"and I don't want to smell like a girl!"America added

"like I said I don't care!"England rush over to the meeting room to start the meeting,while the other follow behind

the meeting went on well,mainly because America was too busy looking at Canada and France was too busy flirting with the maids. Most time he would hit him for that but didn't felted up to it,lunch time came and America was still looking at Canada

Canada rube his face"is their something on me?"

"na...you...look like someone"

"who?"

"from my dreams!"

England rolled his eyes"America we had this talk before...you can't dream a new Nation"

"I know that!...see I had a dream about a kingdom and a King and Queen...and England you look soooo much like the Queen!"England blink a few times and blushed

France giggled"she must be one ugly Queen then~"

"WHY YOU GIT!"the two started to fight,Canada sigh and touch America's shoulder"why not go to be"

"but..."

"for the best"America nodded and went on to bed,France was right to bitch about how high it was. By the time he got their it was already dinner time,he got into be and slowly close his eyes

"**hello!"**

"hm?..."

"**Mr America!"**

"huh?.."he sat up and look around,no one here. He check the time,it was almost 7:30. he tried to went back to sleep but his head was starting to hurt**"WAKE UP!"**

"what?!"

"**ahh...look I need your help"**

"where are you...are you in my head"

"**Kinda,look I am a Joker and that's all I'm going to say!"**

"Prussia...is that you?!and Joker?..."

"**yes!listen when there is a full moon I want you to go into a lake and touch it!"**

"why?"

"**because your the only on who can help us so shut up and get to it!"**the voice was gone,America sat up. He doesn't know what happening but he had to find out,one way or another


	2. Chapter 1

**The Bloody Kingdom **

**Chapter I **

America walk down the stairs,he heard the other Nation talking and heading to bed. He hide behind a door when he saw England and Canada,both were laughing and giggling

"great their drunk..."he whispered safely,as they past by America rush down the last case of stairs. As he reach the bottom he was stop by the most awful yet beautiful thing in the world,the smell of food!

The other Nations were drinking and eating some food,he took a peek in the eating hall. The room was felled with different foods,some from France house,Canada,Germany but what stop his taste was Italy's food. A bit fat pizza with everything on it was waiting for him,he grad some piece and sat at a table

Italy happen to be sitting next to him"Ve like my pizza?~"

"yeah dude the best!"

"oui I thought you were going to bed?"France rise an eyebrow

"dude I want food chill~"he ate the last piece of pizza and was about to get more till he notice something,their was no real drink's,some wines yes but not enough to get England or Canada drunk"hey why there no beer?"

"oh tomorrow is holy day in Wales so we can't drank...wants wrong?"America eyes widen,if England and Canada didn't drank beer then how...

"**hehe..." **

"dude..."

"whats wrong America?"

"ve..America?"America stare out into the large shadowed window's,outside stood a big lake. On the lake was a man standing,he would say it was Prussia if he didn't see him walk in his room with Germany

"America-san?"Japan walk closer to him

"what did you do..?"he whisper hushly

"**I put a spell on them,long story short their going to be sleeping beauty's till you help me!~**

"America who are you talking to?"France blink and turn towards were America was looking and gasp,America push him out of the way and ran outside. Both Japan and Italy follow,along with France behind

in the lake stood the look like,he look so much like Prussia beside his outfit. He look like a demon with what he was wearing,on his chest he had a skull shape heart on his chest"**hehe..."**

"Prussia?!is this some type of joke?!"the man giggled and slowly fell into the water,America started to ran after him but he stop when he notice the water was starting to glow"VE!?"

the water started to suck America in,Japan grad America's arm but he to slowly started to get suck in. France step in but wasn't strong enough,Italy panic and look around. He saw some chains and chain them to a tree,he grad the chains and grad France. They pull and pull but it was too strong,soon the chain snap and the four was sucked into the water

"GERMANY!"the sound woke Germany on the 3r floor,he look outside and saw what was happening"Prussia!"

"what?..."he woke up and look outside,the two ran down to the dinner hall and ran outside. Some other Nation follow,when they reach outside it was to late"Italy..."

the man stood in the water and wave,the Nation gasp and some even past out from the action. Prussia eyes widen"**do not worry...I'll make sure their alive...but I would worry about the short man and the quiet dude~"**

by a blink of any eye he was gone,the Nation look at reach other and ran towards England's and Canada's room. When they reach the room they were stock by what they saw,both of them were asleep but some rose's grow around their bodies. Wales push aside and gasp

now both England and Canada were place outside in the guarding since the rose were going faster,now the two were covered head to feet. Wales called his brothers and told them what happen,Germany sat next to England and watch in horror"oh Italy...what has that idiot go himself into?!"

meanwhile else where with France,America,Japan,and Italy. America woke up by the sun's light"is it morning already?"

around them was a different place,trees were all around them. America look around and started to wake everyone up"guys!"

"hm?"everyone woke up and gasp"where are we?!"

"in the east side of Spade~"everyone turn to the man who was standing on a small tree"YOU!"

"me~"he jump down from the tree he stood and walk over to them"now lets-"

America pin him to a tree and hold his arms still"tell us where we are and why you bring us here?!"

"dude I was GOING to!"he push him off and dust himself off"now look my name is Gilbert..the Joker of all,my job is to help the King's and Queen's lead a good path...but..."

"but what?!"

"the King of Spade is dead...I think he was murder..."everyone's eyes widen,France growled"if that's the it why not find the killer?!"

"I can't!magic has been band from the Spade Kingdom!...someone in the court killed him!"

"and you wish us to find him Mr Gilbert-san"Japan asked

"well...I kinda ask for that guy but since your all here!you can help!"everyone eyed America and America sigh"and if we don't?" 

"everyone in this world will die and your friend will sleep for 100 years"everyone gasp"WHAT?!"

"I know I tried to make it like sleeping beauty!"

"but...why?"Italy ask

"the only way to get you here"

"how are we even going to get to this 'Spade Kingdom?!'"

"just follow the blue roses...they'll get you there!"soon his whole body began to vanish,only his head was lifted"good luck and remember if you want me just say my name three times~"his whole face vanish and by a blink of an eye they were on their own

America sigh"lets go.."

so the four walked on,it took hour before they saw a blue rose. Soon their was more and more and then there was a small town,the four walk into town. The people stare and whisper,everyone seem so poor and sick. They reach any old bar and look around

the owner blink and fix some glass"like something?"

"um yeah do you have BLT?"

"a what?"

Japan sigh"let me try"he walk over to the owner and bow"hello we like to know where the castle is"

"oh your from the Heart Kingdom?"Japan eyes blink,he turn towards the other and they shrug"um...yes I am,I am here to see the Queen"

"ha!good luck!"

"why thank you but...why?"

"no one see the Queen,not even the family of the Queen!only the King's blood can...even they can't really see him"

"him?!"

"yes Queen Arthur Kirkland our youngest Queen...bless his heart losing his King and his Ace.."

"Ace?"

"yes our princess...she been missing for a long while now,she was only five to poor girl.."the owner whip some tears from his eyes,Japan nodded and thanked him. He head back towards the other"we may have a problem"

"beside being stuck here?!"France hissed

"shut up France!...so what?"Japan told them the story that the owner told him"I KNEW IT!"

"America hush...so now what?"

"ve...not sure but I'm starting to get sleepy"Italy smiled

"not now...hmm...hey France what do you call those girl who take care of the princesses?"

"you mean ladies in waiting?"

"yes but..."he move Italy over to the light and grad a piece of light blue rang"lets call it Italy in waiting~"

"ve?!"

(here the first real Chapter!I hope you like it!I may need help on this guys!need an Editor or something,but beside that enjoy~)


	3. Chapter 2

**Bloody Kingdom **

**Chapter II **

The four set off towards the castle,it took hours before a old guard told them where to go. When they final reach they were with awed,the castle looked just like something off of a fairy tale or for Americans off a Destiny movie. The castle was all white and blue with golden metal around the side of the gates,blue roses were all around the place with other flowers. When they walk in the place was so clean they could see their own faces

when they reach the main hall a man standing talking to some maids turn to them,first he looked just like Chain but was wearing all blue and white rob and a small hat with a feather. He hissed"who are you?!"

"um..."America clean his mind and smiled"we are from the..."

"the what?!"

"the-"Japan stop him and walk closer to the man"we are from the Kingdom of Hearts and the Kingdom send us you a...maid if you will"

"a maid huh?"he look past Japan to see Italy,shaking in his light blue rob. The rob was dirty and taste less,he sigh"aru thank goodness your here..but I though it was the Kingdom of Diamonds...alright follow me,we are busy as it is!"

before the four follow the man stop"what about you THREE?!"

"what about us?"

"we didn't plan on having you,we only need one"

America step into the light and eyed the man"come on man we only want to help!"

"I...um...my lord..."the man eyes widen and back away a little,America blink was didn't understand what he was doing"I guess...we need work around here...just let me ask...my lord.."

the man hurry out the room leaving the four,an hour past and he came back with another man. He looked just like Canada,he gasp and touch America's face"Alfred?!"

"no just America but you can call me awesome!"he grin

he sigh"sorry...you looked just like my twin half brother..."

"oh...your the guy-"

he nodded"yes...he died a week ago...along with our Ace..."

the man gasp"but my lord they may be hope!"

"please Yao!we already cause Arthur so much pain...I wish not to cause more for him...god bless his heart"he whip away a tear and turn to the four"so..what would you work as?"

"um...I can be strong so hard work would be best"

"oui and I'm the best at cooking~"

"and I can help with paper work"Japan stare at Yao and he nodded

"very well...my name is Matthew and this is our Jack Yao,he works with all the maids and workers here. So if you wish to ask about something please ask him,ask for you follow me"he walk away,Italy took a deep breath and follow him

the other three worked around the castle,America work with the other workers who work in the diamonds mind. He can tell by how they look that their work place was not the best place,France worked in the kitchen. First it was fine till the a maid cut her hand and was fired,the poor cried her eyes out. Japan worked with Yao and notice how much weapons they order and how tight the Queen lives,he kinda felted bad for him

when they were on break they all sigh happily,Italy walk on happily"hey guys~"

"Italy how was the Queen?"

"I don't know"

"what you mean?didn't you see him?"

"no I tried to get in his room but he wouldn't let me in,only that Matthew guy!"he ate a piece of apple that he been eating"all I did was eat and sleep!"

"huh!?that's so unfair!I been doing some dirty work!"Yao walk in and look at them and sigh"what are you idiots doing?!"

"we're on break.."

"what?!you don't get breaks!"

"WHAT?!"all four yelled 

"back to work!"the three sigh and went back to work,Italy went back to the tower and waited for the Queen. Soon day light turn to night and the three were tried,they all sat in the kitchen trying to eat food"man...to tried for food.."

"wow that's a first!"France smirked

"shut up France!"

"look there is Italy-san"Italy waved and sat next to them"hey guys!"

"did you see the Queen?"

"ve...no...but maybe next time"he looked at them and gasp"are you guys okay?!"

"no...oh my beautiful hands..."France cried

"yeah dude...why is this place so pretty but so shitty?!"a maid past by and smirked"because of the court"

"come again?"

the maid sat down"since the King died the court going crazy about stuff,weapon,money,people...hell even the Jack is going crazy!"

"she's right...when I did the paper work I notice a lot of weapons ordered"

America growled"that's mess up!...what about the Queen?can't he do something about this?!"

"na...his into deep of sadness...no one goes into that tower beside lord Matthew...if this keep it up there going to be a lot of people hurt..."the maid got up and lifted the four

"oh no...poor guy..."

"oui he must have really loved him if he would make this place crash"

"not to forget his daughter"

"man...we got to help this guy!"

"ve...but how?"

the four went to bed thinking of a plan,the next day was harder because of the rain. The court order so much food that France can't keep up,the minds were so muddy America almost broke his arm,Japan had some much paper work he almost had a break down. Italy final got into the tower,only to be hit at and yelled at by the Queen

Italy cried and ran out,to get bump into Matthew"oh..you okay?"

"VE!he hit me!"

"I'm so sorry...his just been through a lot"

"ve...I understand..."

"thank you now please try again?"

"yes sir..."he slowly and painful walk back into the tower to be hit again,night came and the four moan in pain,Italy was hit so much he fell on his head,Japan hand hurt,France smell of food,and America hurt

"this is crazy!"

"agree..."

"oui..."

"but gentleman I think I understand now"everyone turn to Japan"understand what?"

"that the Joker was right...someone in the court had killed the King"

France gasp"how do you know?!"

"there have been lots of order from other land beside the Cubs,this person also made sure the Queen never goes anywhere...not sure what their planing but killing the Queen isn't one of them"

"if so then what are they planing?"

"not sure but I'll keep looking"

America stand up and slam his hands on the table"then we must talk to the Queen!"

"how?Italy and that guy is the only ones he'll see"

"ve..and he hates me..."

"well we got to are this place is going to fall apart!"

(this is part 2 of the story,sorry if its not act and more talk!i hope you like it!)


	4. Chapter 3

**Bloody Kingdom **

**Chapter III **

Sunday came and most of the workers got the morning off because of Holy day,Japan grad some keys and led the three to any old room. The room was felled with books and paper,the four spend hours on end reading books"this is boooooring!"

France yelled"hey guys look at this'The King must be born of royal blood or the mark of the country as so the Queen and Jack,the Ace however must also be born of blood or Knightly hood'"

"wow where you read that at?"

"in this old book"

"so Matthew-san is only a Ace by blood"

Italy ran to the others holding a picture"hey guy look at this!"Italy held up the picture,in the old newspaper was Matthew and what seem to be the King as young children. But their was also another child,the child had short hair and look a lot like England and holding him look like France"this paper was made ten years ago!"

"oh but who is that lovely man hohoh!~"

Japan read the paper"'the last child of King Francis had been found to be a royal Queen,not only that but to seem to have the royal mark of the Spades on his right hand'"

"dude what does that have to do with anything?"

Japan gasp"oh I almost forgot!the owner said that the family couldn't see him,if this paper is true then that man must be his brother?"

"eh?!how can a lovely man be a brother to a ugly child?!"

America rolled his eyes at France comment and grad the paper"come on we need to hurry!"

the four ran down the halls up to the tower,when they reach they notice two guards beside the door. America panic but thought an idea. He open a window and slowly walk across the side,Italy panic and stayed behind but France follow after America

when they reach the Queen's large window they peek inside. The Queen cried as Matthew told him something,the Jack tried to help him but the Queen pushed him away,they both gave up and lifted the room. America look at France and both nodded,the were about to leave till some birds peck their hair

the Queen turn to the sound and gasp,his King,his love standing outside the window. Alive!he push open the window and let them in"ALFRED!"

America jump inside"thanks ma-"he lips was cut short from the others,the Queen moan and deeping the kiss. America push him away and breath"what are you?!" 

"my love I knew you would come back!"

"but I am not Alfred!"

the Queen eyes widen"b-but you must!you look so much like him..."the door open,Matthew and the Jack gasp"what is going on?!"

"I'm so sorry dude but I am not..."

the Queen's hand move around his body,he pull his shirt and gasp. Nothing was their"your...not him...are you?"

"no my name is America,I am a Nation. I come from another world,a Joker send us here to help you"Matthew eyes widen"a Joker...no one seen them...for years!"

"yeah kinda mean guy if you ask me~"France dust himself off

America grad the Queen's hand together"look I know your sad and stuff but you got to pull through,the Kingdom is falling apart. Someone in the court may had kill the King!"

Matthew and the Jack gasp"WHO!?"

"not sure bu-"he was cut off by a hard,loud,slap. He turn to the Queen whose eyes was watering"how..dare you!you have no idea how I feel!I did not just lose a King but my family!"the Queen rush out crying,leaving the four alone

meanwhile the Queen was in a guarding crying,he lay across a tree looking up at the sky. He cried harder as he felted some rose's fell on his cheek,he look up to see who had cause this and saw it was France

France smiled sadly"I to lose a love one...it never goes away,but if you still love that person you'll never be alone...love can last a life time and then some...so please.."

the Queen sniff"you remind me of someone..."

"your lovely brother?~"he smirked 

"no..my father,Francis the King of Diamonds...I use to live their till I married Alfred..."

"how was it?"

the Queen sigh happily"it rain from time to time...but when it stops...its like heaven...and the people there are so lively...I kinda miss my father and brother...but I don't think he'll talk to me..."

France sat next to him"why you say that?"

"because...he wanted me to marry Matthew...I did kinda love him at one point in time but I loved Alfred and...the only reason he wants me to marry him was because he was a deep friend of my father...along story short we fought and he told me to never come back again..."

"that must be horrible for you..."

"it is...I miss my brothers,the only time I saw them was at the ball and they were doing their jobs so of cause they won't talk to me!...my life been a mess.."

"oui I know the feeling...but please help this land...for your family...and him"he hold the Queen's hand and slowly kiss it,the Queen smirked and stood back up and walk back to the others

the others panic and look for the Queen till he show up,Matthew ran up to him"you okay?!"

"yes...I am done crying...now I wish to go back to court"

"but my l-"the Queen rise his hand and smiled"thank you Matthew but...I must do this for my people"

"if your okay with it..."

"I am..thank you"he kissed his cheek and walk on with the others maids,he turn to America and grin"I thank you for your help!"

"not yet we still need to find the killer!"

"Yao!"the Jack rush to him and hand him some paper,he read through and nodded"alright tell Mr Lea that he no longer works in court!"

the Jack gasp"but my lord why?!"

"his last name is on the papers,I think he should leave"

"but sir if you believe he killed him then shouldn't we place the court with it?"

"with what?a man who comes from another world and said a Joker send him?!no one would believe it...beside he won't do anymore pain"the Jack nodded and walk away"as for you two,I think a party should be started for you"

America smiled"really?!that be great!"

the day past and soon night came again,this time the whole place got the day off. Everyone was happy and drinking,even the Jack enjoy himself. The party came like Matthew said,only works came and everyone had fun. Even the Queen

two days past and the four was still stuck there,Japan said they still need to find the killer. So the four looked for Lea but couldn't find him,when they did they saw that he was died

"AHH!"Italy jump into Japans arms

America yelled"hey guys this isn't Lea...its..."

"the owner..."the whole room was dead quiet,when they told the town and Matthew. They burn his body and drank one last beer for him

the four looked high and low for this Lea guy and couldn't find him,when weeks past everything started to change. The town was busy and kinda happy,horses with latter's came all around the world. Saying they wish to be the Queen's King,he said no and went off working. The court got anger and tried to force him to marry but Matthew told them no and the Queen was happy

a royal ball came and everyone was happy,the workers in town were busy and the minders didn't have to work for days. France help around the kitchen,America still looking for Lea,Japan still helping the Jack,and Italy still waiting on the Queen

Italy sigh at the smell of the food that the Queen was eating,the Queen saw this and smiled"like some?"

"oh...I couldn't..."

"its okay,I don't eat much anyway"

Italy smiled and sat down to fix him some food"thank you Queen!"

"please call me Arthur"

"ve!okay~"he ate happily"so whats going on?"

"a royal ball is coming,been a while since we had one...this is my first one without Alfred...I'm kinda scared"

Italy smiled"you'll be find!"

"wow thank..."he stood up and lifted the room,Italy frown as he ate some more food"Germany..."

(two in one day?I'm kinda bored!hope you like!)


	5. Chapter 4

**Bloody Kingdom **

**Part IV **

America study the picture of the body,since it was burned they could only took a picture of him. He was looked pale and weak in the picture but no sight of wounds or gun shoots,it was kinda odd how he died. They ask around and he was only 50 at the time,so it couldn't be from old age...

Suddenly the door crack,America jump and sigh when he saw it was Matthew and the Queen"sorry if we scary you"

"dude you so quiet!"

Matthew chuckled"I get that a lot"the Queen nodded and look at the picture"still on with this?"

"yes sir...I still need to know what happen"

"what does this have to do with my brother?"ask Matthew

"maybe his the same killer...or not..."America sigh

the Queen look closely at the picture and hold it up in the air,he eyes widen and gasp"someone must had hang him..."

"what?!"the Queen point out the picture,as they look closely they saw rope burns around his nick and his hands. America eyes widen as he shook his head"so...he did kill himself?"

Matthew shrug"must be"

"no if so then he would leave himself hanging...someone must had untie him...did you see any rope?"

"yeah a lot"America rube his head,the Queen sigh and place the picture down"well I must be getting ready...you must come,you be my guest"

"aw thanks Queeny!"

"my name is Arthur not 'Queeny'!"he huffed and lifted the room,Matthew laugh and turn to American who was looking down"what's wrong?"

"nothing...just worried about my family back home..."

"have a brother?"

"something like that..."Matthew patted his shoulder and led him out the room,the ball came and everything perfect. The food,the people,the dance,everything!Italy was jumping up and down

the Queen sat in the middle of it all dress in fine silk blue suit,with a long jacket all away to his feet. His shirt light white with a Spade in the middle of his shirt,his dark blue pants and his jacket sights along with his eyes and crown

people went back and came ask about his doings and Kingdom but mainly know how his doing,he would slowly smiled and say his doing good but the only one he couldn't bear to even think up was if he was going to get remarried"I don't think I could even bear that..."

"Jeez people are notice"America mumbled

Matthew laugh"their royal..that's all they can do"suddenly a chill came through the room,everyone turn to the person. It was the King of the Cubs"RUSSIA!"America yell out stupidly

"who?"

Japan whisper"America remember not our world"

"oh...right..."the King walk closer to the Queen and blow"my blessings..."

"thank you...Ivan..."

"da mind if I dance?"he hold out his hand,Arthur sigh and slowly took his hand. The two walk on the dance floor leaving everyone with a chill"whose he?"

"King Ivan of the Cubs...we use to not get along with him"

"why?"

Matthew sigh"my brother hated him...well more like they hated each other,not sure why...he was on the train when it happen"

"what train Matthew-san?"Japan asked

"the train back to the Kingdom of Cubs"America look back at Ivan and back at Matthew,Japan thought about for a moment"does that not worry you?"

Matthew shrug"not sure"

Japan slowly lifted the room and went back to meeting room,the ball was lovely. The music was fun and nice,Arthur got to dance with some Kings and ladies while Franc does the same and then same. America stuff his face more and more while Italy flirts with some ladies in waiting. Before the ball end Japan runs into the room and turn to Matthew

Matthew ran towards him and ask something,Japan hand him a paper and Matthew yelled"HOW COULD HE?!"

"who?"Italy asked

Matthew ran towards to Ivan who was still talking to Arthur,he pull Arthur close and push Ivan away"get away from our Queen you murder!"

"MATTHEW!?"

"da?!who you calling a murder?!"

"you!you made us pay for you stupid train!?"

"what?!"Arthur gasp

"da I thought my court told yours..."

"I haven't hear of it!"

"same here!"Arthur turn to Ivan

"well it was my train"he said coolly

"and that was my FAMILY!"the whole ball room became quiet,all you could hear was breathing and yelling from other sides"oh Arthur please move on,its a shame for a pretty face like your to get all ugly over a stupid man"

"dude!"

"Aru!"

"ve!..."the Queen shook with anger,how could he just say that like it was nothing?how?!Matthew push him back as if he was ready to attack,which he maybe planing"but what about my daughter?!"

"Ally was a sweet girl...she shouldn't had died"

"THAT'S IT I PLAN WAR ON YOU!"everyone in the room gasp,for a while no one said everything till a suddenly clap came from Ivan. He lightly chuckled"cute"

"what?!"

"Arthur you are a Queen...but not of this land,only blood can start wars...and since no one but Matthew has that power you can't do anything!"

"I bloody can!"

"no you can't...and you know what,the only way you can if Matthew was King and we both know you won't back down now would you?"Arthur began to panic,his blood was rushing through his head. How can he do this?was he really the killer?or was he being Ivan?!

Suddenly be felted a hand on his shoulder,he turn towards Matthew. For the first time he had a anger in his eyes and mix of something else,something he can't really even dare say what it is"then lets do it"

"Matthew..."

"I loved my brother and this land...and...I love you"

"Matthew..."Arthur turn towards his people and nodded"fine..."

"da and that's how you going to do it?"Ivan ask

"if it means to stop you...then yes!"everyone cheer for them,Jack was the most happiest. He jump up and down with Italy,Ivan sigh and lifted the ball

as everyone was cheering and yelling America and France stand in the ever back watching the whole thing,they watch as Matthew carry Arthur to his thrown and Arthur blushing all the way their,France smiled to himself and turn towards America

"beautiful no?"

"I guess..."

"America?"

"what...oh nothing.."America place his food down and went off to bed,thinking what had happen and if they really did catch the killer or just one step to fair

(hey guys,sorry I been sick for almost a week now. Worst sickness...EVER!I hope you like it!)


	6. Chapter 5

**Bloody Kingdom**

**Chapter V**

the King was busy for days planing the wedding,Matthew bland all of the members of the courts beside the Jack and himself. The Queen was angry about it but Matthew said it was for the best,in fact most of the power Arthur had was taken away from him. Even himself,he was not allow to walk alone. Arthur felted alone and angry

as for the four all they did was waited but no Joker,they ask the Jack but he had no idea nor seem to care about the Joker. He was too busy working to the bones,when Japan ask if he need help he said"you done enough"

most people blame them for the work and hardship,the maids won't flirt with France. The minders won't even look at America"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"look like we're stuck here..."

"ve!but I want to go home!"

"oui we must find him!"

"how?!"Japan thought for a moment and then remember something"ah I just remember before he lifted!"

"and?!"

"he said to call on his name.."

"...does anyone remember his name?"the four sigh and thought for a moment,till Italy jump"oh I remember!"

"AND?!"

"gil...Gilbet...no...oh Gilbert!"Italy shouted and the rest shouted along,suddenly a flash a light came through the room. When they open their eyes they were stocked and sad what they saw

a small child wearing a devil costume,he looked just like Sealand beside the funny hat. He look up and smiled"hello!"

"are you the Joker?"

"young Joker,my master send me here"

"are we free?!can we go home?!"America jerk

"jeez calm down,my name is Peter thanks for asking...as for leaving your still not done"

"WHAT?!"the all yell

"yep!you didn't find the killer"Japan sigh

"b-but the Cubs!?"France gasp

"they didn't do it!"Peter walk around and stop near America,he kick him in the knee. America yell and fell to the ground,Peter touch his head and began to feel his head"you must remember..."

"HOW?!"America cried

"don't know but you better hurry!"by a flash of light he was gone,the room was quiet beside America yelling. The three looked at America and sigh"we're doom..."

late that night America walk around the castle,he couldn't sleep. He was worried about his family and his people,when he reach the Queens room he was about to turn around till he heard something

"but I'm not sure..."

"come on!we about to get married!"

"but..."a loud bang came through the room,America jump and look through the door. The Queen hands were bleeding and Matthew eyes were widen"no...please..."

Matthew sigh"fine!"

America sigh,he thought something worse. As he walk he step on a old piece a wood on the floor and made a rush sound,he hissed and hear Matthew walking. He hush out of the halls till he reach the Jack's room,he sigh"ARU!"

"huh?!"the Jack hiss and push him out"leave!"

"why are you working?!"

"because the wedding is two days! and I must plan the new King?!"

"huh?!"he look around,papers of the war were everywhere. They weren't normal papers,they had land piece and a number of slaves. America push him aside and look at the paper,all papers had the Jack and Matthew hand writing

Suddenly the door open and three and Matthew ran through"you okay?!"

"aru!can't I work in peace!"

"sorry Jack...so America please tell me why you were in my halls?!"America growled,he turn towards Matthew with anger. Matthew eyes widen"...say Jack why don't you go help the Queen...his hand hurts..."

"are you sure?"he look at America

"yes.."he nodded and lifted

America hush over to Matthew and pin him to the wall,he started to throw punches till Japan and France grad him and pull him aside,while Italy help Matthew"Whats wrong with you?!"

"HE KILLED HIS BROTHER!"

"what?!"

"have you lost your mind"France shouted

"but...his right"Matthew chuckled

the four look at him,he slowly walk towards the paper"oh what joy would be when I take over that land"

"but..why?"Italy cried

"because my brother!"he turn towards the picture on the wall,his brother hanging with his wife and daughter. He spit"he had everything while I had nothing!"

"but he was your brother!"

"HALF BROTHER!"he smirked

"you are going to be in trouble!"Japan growled

"no I won't...please I am beloved by all while your from a world no one knows!please do try and see what may happen!"suddenly the room began to turn dark,America took one last look at Matthew. His eyes glow"every wonder why I bland Magic?!"

suddenly America,Japan,and France was throw into a lake. When they reach land they look around and saw they were outside of Spade and by the looks fair away from it to,they look around to find Italy but couldn't find him"he must be with him!"

"poor Italy.."France whisper

"come on we must find him!"Japan order

"no!"America stop them"we must find the Ace...I think she is alive...I-I can find her,we just need to find and bring her back"

"but Italy!?"

"if we go back then he'll just crush us!we need to show the world who he really is!"

"America right!"France agree

so the three agree to look for the Ace,since Spade was east they went west. Hopping to find her,Japan worried for Italy. Praying that Matthew didn't harm him

Italy look around the room,they were gone!America,Japan,and France gone and the worst part was that he was alone. With Matthew. Matthew smirked grew,he pin Italy to the wall and held up a knife. Pin it so close to his skin that it began to bleed

Italy shake"y-you can't kill a Nation..."

"by hand no...but by Magic...maybe~"he laugh

"p-please!"

"I won't kill you if you keep your mouth shut!but if you talk..your beloved friend back home won't be lucky"suddenly the two were back home,Italy turn and saw Germany getting sleepy. Some of the roses were getting close

"no!"he jump towards him but he vanish,he was now back in the room. He turn towards to Matthew"you win..."

"oh I know I won!"he laugh as he walk out the room leaving the poor Italy alone with tears to shed

(**hey guys!sorry be forever!I notice some words not belonging on my last chapter and I'm sorry about that!i like to thanks for all of you but mainly **

**WhatEverIEndUpCallingMyself**

**she was one of the first to comment on my story,thanks!~)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bloody Kingdom **

**Chapter VI **

American,Franc,and Japan walk for hours. They past by town and town and none of them seem to speak English,France tried to help but was too tried to speak. Japan tried but none understand him either and when they reach town that do they were wanted poster all around town

the Spade Kingdom are now after them because Matthew the new King order them by the order of his dead brother,saying they were apart of the Clubs and they were spy's. Italy tried to help but Matthew watched him like a bird,he was never alone with the Queen

as they reach to the next town France started to get dizzy,he lay down near a rock"wait.."

"France-san?"

"dude?"they waited till they heard someone coming,they try to hurry France but was too tried to move. They hide behind a tree and waited and hopping no one would see him

a carriage drive by and stop,a young lady look out the window along with a little girl. America gasp,she was the Ace. She was Ally!

Some men grad France and carry him into the carriage,when France try to talk to them they seem worried and didn't seem to talk back. By the time America got out they were driving off"shit!"

"hurry!"Japan order

the two follow the carriage,it led them to a new Kingdom. More beautiful then the Spade. It had flowers and diamonds everywhere,even in people houses. The carriage reach the castle gates and slowly ride in,the gates close and two men stood by

American and Japan sigh and try to find away in,when they find the other side of the wall they jump over the wall. They slowly made their way to the castle,when they were inside they were amazed

the inside all like a diamond with fancy chairs and tables,they were a lot of pictures on the wall. Mainly of woman and the King"dude he does look like France!"

a maid gasp when she saw them and yell,America try to calm her down but doesn't seem to help. So the two ran,when they reach a door they went inside"that was close..."

"yes.."

"who are ya?!"they look up and saw a man,a red haired man that looks angry and ready the kill. He was wearing a light yellow dress shirt with dark yellow pants,on his chest he had pins that looks like metals,his hair was dark red and his eyes light green"who are ya?!"

"you speak English?!"

"ay I am Alistair the head of the army and the Ace here now answer me!"

"w-we are from a different world!"America spited out

"and you want me to believe that?!"

"um...yeah?"the man drew open his sword and held it close to them,when he was about to attack he bow. The two turn and saw France with another man

the man standing next to France had shorter hair and lighter blue eyes,he was dress in all yellow with a light organ shirt and black shoes. He smiled and panted France on the shoulder,talking in their own language

the man walk close to the red hair man and lower his sword"they are friends"

"b-but father!"

"please Alistair I am to tried of your fights,go write to your brothers and tell them whats going on"the red hair nodded,he took one last good look at America and lifted"sorry about that,he has his mothers anger!"

"oui please do not worry,gentleman I like you to meet this _handsome_ man and his Kingdom!~" 

"oh you make me blush"he smirked"I am Francis and this is my Kingdom the Diamonds~"

"s-so we are in Diamonds?"

"oui and I am sorry about my maid,she is not good with English and thought you were some killers"he shook his head while giggling

"what about France?!"

"my people thought he was one of my family member,since he look so much like me~"he said while winking at France

"ew"America spit

Japan walk closer to Francis and bow"sorry for this but may I ask have you known a girl by the name of Ally?"

"why yes,she is my granddaughter"

"we need to talk"after a while of talking,the King was speechless. He turn towards the window and slowly stood up,he took one long look at them and punch him. The maids gasp as glass fell on the floor and on his hand

America wanted to help him but France stop him,the King began to cry,then sob. The room was filled with crying,Ally who was also in the room hugged him"how..."

"Magic I believe"Japan said

"but...I help rise that boy...I loved him like a son..."America walk close to him and help him up,he patted his shoulder"dude I know the feeling but you need your help"

"oui I will help...but one thing"

"and?"

"I want to come with you"the three eyes widen,they look at America. He look back at the King"why?"

"I have not seen my son for years...I was so angry,I told Angel I would take care of my children...even though she was not the Queen I still love her...so when Arthur lifted me...I thought he would never come back to his papa..."

France smiled and patted his shoulder"love last for a life time...your son find his and look what happen,you have a granddaughter with it. You should be proud of him"the King look at her as she smiled,he smiled back"oui your right"

"so?"

"I still want to come,I'll give you one of my carriages and it will let you in"

"great!"

"Alistair!"the red hair walk closer to him and bow"yes?"

"get things ready and tell my Queen and Jack that I will be leaving"

"aye!"he ran down the hall,the three smiled. Things seem to be doing right,they watch as things were getting down"we are going to win!"

meanwhile Matthew watch the three in the Kingdom,he growled. If they make it in time he would be killed,he clear the water and watch the Queen a sleep. He slowly touch the side of the water and smiled,he ran towards the Queen's room

the Queen woke up,feeling he was being watch. Suddenly a knock came through the door,he walk towards the door and answer the door"Matthew?"

"lets get married tomorrow!"

"what?why?"

"Arthur the sooner we get married the sooner we can get the war going!"

"but..."Matthew held his hand close to his chest"don't you want your King's killer gone?!"

"well...yes but-"

"then lets!"Matthew eyes widen with angry and lust,Arthur shook and bit and slowly nodded"great!see you soon my dear~"he lifted Arthur alone in the darkness and the pain to come


	8. Chapter 7

**Bloody Kingdom **

**Chapter VII**

Night came and the carriage was set,the King said his goodbye to his sick Queen and the Jack. The Jack nodded,the Queen smiled and said goodbye. Once things were ready they lifted,as they ride America try to talk to the girl but she couldn't speak

"she can't talk...she is mute..."

"then how did you understand?"

"by her action"America look at the smiling girl and smiled back,though he felted sorry for her he also not wish to show his sadness

the rider then stop,the King got out to see what is going on till he saw a poster. 'The Ace of Spades is marrying the Queen tomorrow!'

"no!"

"we must hurry!"the ride was fast but not fast enough,when they reach the wall between the Spade their was other royal in line to get in. They waited,America slowly fell asleep

when he open his eyes he was in the woods,he look around and saw the Queen crying next the King of Club's. He soon realize that he was in the past or in his late dream,he soon ran towards the woods and stop when he saw Matthew and his brother. Alive

"help me brother!"the King was hanging on a cliff,he was slowly slipping. Matthew watch in horror and bend down close to him"brother?"

"sorry 'bro' but I can't let you live"he pull out his sword and stab his hand,the King yell out as he fell into the sea of rocks

Matthew smiled and turn,the little girl was standing their. Watching in horror as her father died,Matthew went closer to her. She yell and ran towards the end of the woods,Matthew was about to go after he till he heard the Queen. He smirked and lifted

America look down below the cliff and gasp,the King was covered in blood. The King sniff and look up towards America"s-save...m-my...f-family..."with his last breath before he died

American woke up to see the light,he look around and saw everyone a sleep. He slowly got out and ran,he watch behind the carriage before enter the Spade Kingdom

meanwhile the castle was filled with happiness and cheer,the Queen was getting married and to their lovely Ace. Arthur watch himself in the mirror,he was wearing his old blue suit but with floor around his hips and head. A veil covered his face,he sadly smiled

suddenly the door open,when Arthur turn he gasp"Ivan?!"

"please my Queen I wish to speak to you.."

"LEAVE!"the King grad his hand"please my Queen I am not the killer!I did not kill him!I was with you on that day!"

"so?!you could have send someone to kill him!"

"please my highness I did not!my land and people well dead!you must stop this!"Arthur shook his head and push him,he turn away from him"leave..."

"da I will...but please remember what I said...please.."he slowly lifted the room,Arthur look outside. He saw Matthew talking to some maids,Matthew threw a wine bottle and yell at the poor girl. She cried and ran,Arthur eyes widen"oh dear..."

Matthew saw him and wave that him,he turn away. Was he doing the right thing?was he marrying a Ace or a monster?

The wedding started and Arthur walk down and watch everyone,he turn towards his family. None came,not that he thought they would. They never came to his first,as he reach to Matthew he stop. Was he doing the right thing?

"Arthur?"

"hm?"he saw that everyone was looking at him"come on"

"right.."he walk closer to Matthew,Matthew reach out for his hand. Arthur slowly took his hand and smiled,Matthew smiled and led him towards him

as the priest went on Arthur thought for a moment,now he did remember that the King of Club's was with him. So how would he be do anything?his men were trying to save the train and his guards were guarding them,so how would that work?also why would he break his own train?

The priest turn towards Arthur and smiled"well you Queen Arthur take Matthew to be your King and Husband forever,in sick and health,till death do you part?"

"um..."

"come on Arthur"Matthew smiled

Arthur turn towards his people,they were waiting. Happily waiting for his answer,when he saw the maid she was still sniffing but smiling. When he turn to the royal's,some had poker faces. Some doesn't seem to care but then he didn't care about them,then he saw Ivan. Who had a look of angry and sadness

"Arthur!"

"hm?!"he turn towards Matthew

"say yes!"he yell lowly 

"um...I...um..."he took a deep breath"I d-"

suddenly the door were slam open,everyone turn towards the door. Matthew growled in angry,the woman gasp in fear and stock. The King's and Queen's rise to see who it was

"STOP!"America yell

"what on earth?!"

"he is the killer!"Arthur turn to Matthew"what?"


	9. Ending

**Bloody Kingdom **

**Chapter VIII **

the whole room gasp,all turn towards Matthew. His eyes widen and point towards America"are we going to believe a outsider over a Ace?!"

"Matthew?"Arthur whisper,then both France and Japan show up with the Jack"aru his lying!the paper are all in his name!"

"he also made up the paper from Clubs!"Ivan turn towards Matthew and gave a evil stare

Italy also stood up"he also use magic!"the whole room gasp,Arthur look at Matthew and back away"Matthew...please tell me..."

"I did n-"soon the whole room yell out in shock,Ally standing right there next to Francis. Her eyes widen and reach out towards Arthur"m-mama!"

"ALLY!"Arthur try to ran towards her but was trap but some strong arms,Matthew pull Arthur back and turn towards the priest"FINISH!"

"not so fast dude!"America yell

"what?!"

"in the weird book it said 'if anther wishes to marry the Queen then there will be a battle for his or her hand'"

"how?!their is no King who wishes to fight me"soon people started to talk,America smirked"I will fight for the King's name!"

"h-how?!his dead!"the priest smirked"but it can be done"

"fine!"with a blink of any eye the two were in the woods,the area they were in was around trees and hills. Arthur was tie up to a tree while the rest watch"if I win you leave this place and never come back!"

"and if I win you and your stupid friends would work for me as my slaves for the rest of your lives along with the girl!"he turn towards Arthur and gave him a sickly grin"and so would the Queen"

"FUCK YOU!"

"soon my Queen"a maid walk by and hold out two swords,Matthew grad one and held it up high. America slowly grad one and turn towards France"um..how do I fight with this?"

"you never fight with a sword?"

"only a gun"France slap his forehead and sigh"we are doom..."

"come on!"Matthew did the first attack,lucky America saw this and block. The look in Matthew eyes tell it all,Angry,pain,lust. America was both angry yet wanted to pee his pants,he push him off and try to attack but Matthew block it and head bump him. He fell to the ground and felted blood on his face,Matthew then punch his face and throw him against a tree"AMERICA!"

"I win!"he slowly turn towards Arthur and walk towards him"America get up!"

"ve get up!"

"PLEASE!"America body was weaken,he try to get up but the lost of blood was making him dizzy. They try to yell out but nothing seem to work,Ally eyes cloths and she began to whisper"huh?!"

the tree soon began to glow,Matthew watch in horror as America wound began to heal. He watch the girl and growled,he started to ran towards her holding the sword up high"AMERICA!"

America saw this and stop it in time,he kick his right foot and pin him to the ground. He started to punch him left and right,when he was done his face was bleeding. He growled"I-I am going to k-kill you..."

"no you won't"with one last punch he was out,soon they were back in the castle. Ally ran towards her mother and hugged her"mama..."

"Ally!"the room was in awed,France help America up and smiled"you did it!"

"yeah..."

an hour later a ball began,this time was a welcoming party for the Ace. Matthew was send to the Club's Kingdom,magic was back again and magic user was welcomed. The four was given metal of honor for saving the Queen and the Ace"dude this metal is awesome!"

"indeed but I wish it match my eyes!~"France coo

"ve I just want to food!"

"shh!"they turn to see Francis and Arthur talking,Arthur smiled"thank you for taking care of her...Father"

"oh Lapin I had to...she was my family...but Arthur...I am sorry for what happen...I thought Matthew was a good boy...a happy boy..."tear began to form

"oh father stop now"he hugged him tight,Francis smiled and hug back. The four awed and went back to the party,America walk outside and watch the blue sky. He sigh and slowly close his eyes,when he woke up he was back in his room with France. He walk over to him and shook him up"FRANCE!"

"WHAT!?"he eyes widen and look around,he smiled and hugged America"WE DID IT!"

"YEAH!"the two ran down and found Japan and Italy,they down beside Japan ran down and saw everyone. America cheer out when he saw England and Canada"America?!"

"guys!"he ran hugging them,along with France and Japan. Italy ran over to Germany and hugged him"we miss you!"

"for one night?really America are you that childish?"

"and why are you hugging us?"America let go and gave them a odd look"don't you remember?you were trap in the Joker's spell"

"spell?what spell?"

"the Joker!the one that took us away!"England and Canada look at each other and sigh"America when will you learn to not play games before bed"

"ve but its true!"

"enough we have a meeting!"the Nation lifted the four alone,the four look at each other and shrug. The meeting went on and nothing seem the change,after the meeting America went back into the lake and look around"it wasn't a dream..."

"you right!"America jump and look down,the Joker face was in the water"you!"

"me!~"

"how did this happen?!why doesn't anyone remember?"

"part of the spell~... why look so sad?"

"just...want to know how the Queens doing"he Joker smirked

"his find..you done a good thing,now me and Peter and welcome into the Spade Kingdom and its all thanks to you"

"well I ever see you again?"

"sure in past lives...but thanks"by that he vanish again,America smiled and walk back inside. Later that night he had sweet dreams,this time it was different because he was not apart of the Spade but was the King a Spades along with older Ally and Arthur watching by as he became a hero

**the end!~**

**sorry if it was short and crappy,i wanted to get it down fast!i hope you enjoy **


End file.
